Let's Call It Love
by Gaaragirl2020
Summary: Roxas had no idea what he was getting himself into when he decided to be friends with the fiery red head. AkuRoku. Rated M to be safe for now and for lemons and citrus later on. R&R! :
1. Not For Sale

Title: Let's Call It Love

Rating: T+ - M+

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I don't think I own KH…Do you?…I didn't think so.

A/N: Wow, I haven't posted anything in a long time. I'm pretty sure my writing style has probably changed too! :D Anyways, this is my first AkuRoku story and KH story. So I'd really like to see how I did. I didn't really want them to be OOC but whatever..xD

So R&R! ^_^

BTW, the title was inspired by 'Sky Way Avenue' by We the Kings.

…

Ch. 1

Not For Sale

…

It was the day of his home's open house and he had to get up early. And he hated getting up early. His whole family knew that. So why the fuck had they decided to have the open house at 8am on a Saturday morning when he should have been sleeping in?!

The deal was that he was moving because he had a large family and some people were starting to get tired from sharing a room. Not that it was him or anything. Hell, he didn't care as long as his brother Sora stayed on his side of the fucking room. As long as he didn't wake him up too early in the morning with his incessant squealing he was fine. So why couldn't his parents get that?

They were only moving a block away anyways! What was the whole point?!

Oh right. Big family. Blah -Blah- Blah- Blah.

Fuck it. The door bell was ringing.

…

Roxas marched downstairs and down the hall leading to the front door. When he reached the front door, he took a deep breath, shook his head to clear his thoughts, and mentally and physically prepared himself for the onslaught of creepy strangers in his home that he had to greet.

He was going to have to act as if he was enjoying it if he wanted to get dinner tonight. But he would do it. Oh yes he would do it. For mom…and her awesome tuna casserole.

The bell continued to ring and he opened the door very annoyed but hiding it with a fake smile that instantly faded when he saw who was standing at his front door.

And at his door, stood a tall, lanky boy with flaming red hair, the greenest eyes he'd ever seen, wearing all black with a multitude of piercings on his ears, a lip ring, and were those tattoos under his eyes?...

"Not For Sale." He calmly said and slammed the door right in the teen's face.

He had started to walk away to get breakfast from the kitchen when the bell started to ring again.

"Honey, who is that?" His mother called. His eye twitched.

"No one, mom. I think it's just a stray cat or something." Roxas answered ignoring the annoying bell and continuing on his journey to the kitchen.

"Roxas, go get the door." His mother's teasingly stern voice said from the kitchen where she was making snacks.

"God Fucking Dammit..." Roxas cursed under his breath and made his way back to the door.

He opened it again and stared at the boy who was now smirking at him and still ringing the doorbell.

The green-eyed boy continued to ring it until Roxas moved aside and let him in with a sigh.

Two people followed the teen in.

"I'm so sorry about that." His mother apologized.

"It's fine." Roxas answered with a polite smile.

Stupid asshole…

Hopefully, they would just leave soon…

With these thoughts, he walked to the kitchen to grab some food. Once he was in the kitchen, he made his way to the fridge.

He made sure to be quiet because his mom and the other woman were laughing while his dad and the other man seemed to be having a conversation, and he didn't want to be caught to show the teen around or something. Where was he anyways?...

He was almost out of the kitchen when the laughing stopped and his mother's sweet voice halted him mid-step.

"Honey, this is Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair." His mother smiled.

Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuuuuuck…..

Roxas turned slowly and pasted a fake smile on. "Hello, my name is Roxas. Thank you for coming to our open house. It's nice to meet you."

He turned quickly and walked into the hallway, anger seeping into his veins.

God, seriously! He hoped these people would leave soon.

"Oh honey! I sent Axel upstairs to your room. Please show him around if you have the time. He hasn't been to Twilight Town in a couple years!"

Wait...

What?!

He ran up the stairs and threw the door open to his and Sora's room. The boy now known as Axel was looking at a picture of his him and his friends and flipping a lighter open and shut.

"What the fuck?!" Roxas launched himself at Axel and tackled him to the floor. The picture fell and cracked. The lighter fell under his bed.

"Are you trying to burn my house down?!" Roxas yelled right in the teen's face, straddling the teen's waist and gripping his black T-shirt in two fists.

The red head looked startled but then a smirk made its way across his face.

"Hello, Roxy. I didn't know you were so violent. Your mom told me you were the sweetest thing ever." The boy purred.

Roxas's eye twitched at the girly nickname as anger flared through him.

"Don't call me that! And don't talk about my mother!" Roxas growled, slamming Axel's head onto his wooden floor.

The red head winced.

"Now, you stay away from my house or I'll kill you. Understand, red head?"

"My name's not 'red head'. It's Axel. Got it memorized?" He tapped his head and then he smirked again. "By the way, is that a threat, _Blondie_?"

"Yeah. It is. Heed it. Also, I never want to see that lighter again." He started to stand up, but was suddenly pulled back down.

He groaned opening his eyes and baby blue met emerald green.

"Get the fuck off me." Roxas growled, glaring at the larger boy.

"Oh. That's right. You like being dominant. I totally forgot." Axel's spoke sarcastically. His eyes narrowed, glinting dangerously.

Roxas decided Axel looked scary like this. Roxas had also underestimated him. Even though he looked thin and lanky he was really strong.

Not good.

"I said get off me." Roxas steeled his voice, concealing any fear in his being.

"And what if I don't want to?" Axel smirked.

That smirk was wiped clean off his face as Roxas's fist met his jaw in a satisfying crack, making him fall back and off of Roxas.

"I've taken Martial Arts for most of my life Axel. I don't think you want to mess with me." Roxas warned, feeling slightly guilty when Axel sat up with blood dripping from the side of his mouth.

"And if I want to mess with you?" Axel wiped the blood from his mouth with his T-shirt.

Roxas frowned.

What was wrong with this guy? Did he like pain or something?

"Are you a masochist or something?"

"No." Axel grinned.

"Crazy?"

"No."

Then something hit him. That could have been taken as a lame come-on…

"Gay?..." Roxas asked slowly.

"Maybe." Axel smirked.

Roxas twitched in horror.

Oh God…

A fag was in _his_ house…

And he had just straddled the freak…

Ewww…..

"Get out of my house!" Roxas yelled frantically, feeling sick to his stomach.

"Homophobe." Axel muttered, stood up, and walked out of his room.

:::

Roxas's parents had invited the Sinclair's to stay over for dinner without him knowing. By the time, his parents had told him, it was too late. His mother was already cooking a feast in the kitchen and his dad was talking with Mr. Sinclair about motorcycles in the dining room. Not good.

But he didn't see Axel anywhere.

Now that was a good sign.

He sighed in relief as he made his way to the living room hoping his twin brother Sora and his sister Namine were home from their friend's houses.

He smiled as he spotted a familiar head of brown spiky hair and head of straight blonde.

"Hey." He started to sit down in the spot between them.

"Hey Roxas!" Sora hugged him.

"Hey Roxas. That's Axel's seat. He went to go get popcorn. You can sit on the other side of Sora though." Namine said quietly, smiling up at him.

"What happened while I was gone?" As if on cue, Axel walked into the room with a bowl of popcorn.

He stopped when he saw Roxas with a murderous look on his face.

"Um…Did I do something wrong?" Axel looked between the three siblings.

Namine being very perceptive, hurriedly got up and dragged Roxas out of the room before he started shouting about what was bothering him and causing problems for everyone.

"Let go!" Roxas grabbed his arm away from his sister.

"Roxas. What's bothering you? What did Axel do to you?"

Roxas looked at Namine's serious expression which looked scary on such a quiet-looking appearance.

"He pissed me off and he's gay."

"Oh God.." Namine smacked a hand to her face in frustration. "That's all?!"

"Well…Yeah.." Roxas scratched the back of his head. Namine made everything that he thought was big sound so trivial. Now he was embarrassed.

"You hit him too didn't you?" She frowned.

"I told you he pissed me off."

"Roxas! You can't just hit people because they make you angry! And you especially can't dislike someone just because they're gay!"

"Whatever." Roxas turned and ran up the stairs.

After she heard Roxas's bedroom door slam, she sighed and made her way back to the living room.

:::

Roxas felt like a little child throwing a temper tantrum. Axel had it coming. He shouldn't have called him that stupid name and said that about him.

He couldn't help but feel a little guilty about hitting him though.

Maybe he did go a little too far…

He picked up his cell and texted Hayner.

'Do you want to go to the beach tomorrow?'

While he waited for the other boy's reply, he turned his Mp3 player on. He scrolled through his albums until he found one of his favorite bands named 'Red'.

He turned on their song 'Let Go' from their album 'End of Silence'.

He closed his eyes momentarily forgetting about Axel and moving houses.

:::

Blue eyes opened to stare at green.

Then a smile was in his sight, and then a purple tattoo that looked like an upside down teardrop.

Axel?

Lips came into his sight with that shiny ring piercing coming closer and closer and…

:::

"AAAAAAAGHHHHHHH!!!" Roxas woke up screaming.

:::

"Namine, dear. Go get Roxas. Dinner's ready." Mrs. Strife said to her daughter.

"Yes, mom." Namine smiled walking past Mr. and Mrs. Sinclair who were looking up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

"Is he alright?" Mrs. Sinclair asked Namine.

"Oh yeah. He's fine." Namine smiled sweetly and disappeared upstairs.

:::

Roxas was washing his face with anti-bacterial soap when Namine poked her head in his and Sora's bathroom.

"Hey Roxas. Come downstairs. Dinner's ready."

Roxas looked up at her, blind because of the soap all over his face.

"Umm…What are you doing?" Namine asked, curiously.

"Wooshinmehmooth." Roxas mumbled trying not to get the soap suds in his mouth.

"Alright. Well, don't take too long." Namine giggled, closing the door.

:::

Sitting across Axel was very awkward.

Roxas couldn't eat when he knew Axel was looking at him.

So, he couldn't really enjoy his favorite food, tuna casserole.

So now…He was very angry.

Axel obviously wasn't scared of him if the way he goofily grinned at him was any indication.

He glared at the red head as he lifted a stabbed piece of broccoli to his mouth.

"Roxas, honey? Can you go get the pie in the oven? I think it's done." She smiled at him from the other side of the table.

"Yes, mom." Roxas stood and pushed his chair back in only to have it be scoted back.

Axel..

He glared up at said freak.

"Excuse me." He pushed his chair back in, more forcefully.

"You're excused." Axel whispered so only he could hear.

Nobody else was paying any attention to them.

Roxas growled and stalked to the kitchen.

"God damn freak.." He muttered under his breath as he folded towels over both of his hands and then bent to open the oven.

Something suddenly touched his butt and he jumped letting out a surprised yelp.

He quickly turned around when he heard snickering.

"I hate you." Roxas hissed at the red head. "Why are you being such an asshole?"

"Me? Being an asshole?" Axel feigned innocence and surprise.

"Yes, you fuck-up." Roxas growled getting angrier.

"I don't know. Maybe it's you who's the asshole?" Axel's eyes flashed in anger.

He hoped he didn't have to hit him again.

It would feel nice though…

"Roxas, honey? Is the pie okay?" His mother called from the dining room.

"Yes, mother. It's alright. I'm just letting it cool for a few minutes." Roxas said loudly glaring at Axel the whole time.

"Hmm?" Axel tapped his head.

"What the fuck is your problem? What do you want from me? An apology?! Cause I can give you one!" Roxas hissed in Axel's face.

Axel's eyes softened.

"I'm sorry, alright? I didn't mean to hit you. And I'm..kind of homophobic..Sorry if I offended you, okay? I was just having a bad day today…"

"Kind of homophobic?" Axel scoffed.

Roxas glared up at him.

"Alright, alright.." Axel extended his hand. "I was an asshole too..Can we start over?"

"Sure." Roxas let loose a small smile. "I'm Roxas. Nice to meet you."

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?"

Roxas's smile was nothing compared to the brilliant white smile that illuminated Axel's face at that moment. That's probably where he had started to like Axel. Just a little bit. Even if he wore all black, had numerous piercings, a lip ring, and homosexual tendencies. Yeah, he was okay. Just a little.

:::

Chapter 2 will be out soon based on the feedback I get back on this. This is my first AkuRoku story and KH story. So please give me some feedback on this! I'd really appreciate it! ^^

Happy B-Lated Valentine's Day!~

Another kitchen scene:

"What do you want from me?!" Roxas hissed.

"Your virginity!" Axel pounced on the un-suspecting little blond.

"Oh Axel!"

Lol xD


	2. Nothing Ever Goes According To Plan

Title: Let's Call It Love

Rating: T+ - M+

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I really don't own KH, okay? I swear.

A/N: Here's chapter two. I hope you enjoy. Don't forget to review!

Btw, the chapter title was inspired by the song 'Weak days' by Young and Divine

:::

Ch. 2

Nothing Ever Goes According to Plan

:::

Axel and his family had left after dinner. They were actually a nice family. Roxas hated saying this but, he really didn't mind if they were the ones who bought his house.

He was also in a happier mood because Hayner had texted him back after dinner and said yes to going to the beach.

He had also texted Pence and Olette and they had instantly said yes.

They were all looking forward to going to the beach and then into Twilight Town's biggest mall to do some browsing and hanging out, and then to the skate park.

Roxas had wondered about inviting Axel but he didn't know how his friends would react to the unusual boy.

He let his thumb relax over his cell's keypad.

Should he invite Axel?

A small smile formed on his face as he texted his friends and said boy before he turned off his phone, shut off the lights, brushed his teeth and went to bed ignoring his brother Sora who refused to stop playing his game boy.

:::

He woke to sunlight filtering in through his bedroom windows and something else...

Something that shouldn't have been in his bed but was...

And the thing was moving.

Roxas slowly turned his head to the side and when he did, cursed under his breath.

Red hair framed a pale face, pink lips were slightly parted, eyes closed…long lashes fanning out…

Roxas was stunned as the sun reflected off Axel's hair making it look like fire.

But then reality hit him like a semi-truck.

He was thinking that…

What?

That Axel was handsome?

Roxas's eye twitched. Ew...

"Axel, get the hell out of my bed before I shove your head up your ass." Roxas said loudly.

"But you never told me when we were going to the beach, so I didn't know when to get up…I'm tiiired!" Axel whined, rolling over onto his back and stretching his limbs out. Axel strangely reminded him of a cat.

"I don't care. I never gave you my permission to sleep in my bed." Roxas swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood.

"Now, don't move. Or touch anything. I'm going to take a shower." Roxas made his way to his and Sora's bathroom.

Usually he woke up to Sora's squealing so where was the boy?

Now that he thought about it, he remembered Sora talking about going to Riku's, his best friend's, house.

He stepped into the shower turning on the hot water, forgetting about everything else except the soothing water running down his body.

He scrubbed himself clean and when he was done turned off the water.

The blond stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist.

He looked around and then his shoulders slumped.

Clothes...Shit.

He hadn't brought his clothes in the bathroom…

That meant he had to go back into his bedroom where Axel was…

That meant Axel would see him half-naked.

He grabbed another white, fluffy towel for good measure, wrapped it around his chest, and opened the door leading to the bedroom.

He looked around and didn't see Axel anywhere.

The red head had probably gone downstairs to get breakfast or something.

He sighed and relief and took off the second towel that was covering his chest, throwing it onto his bed.

He made his way to his dresser and took out a pair of boxers, some black pants, and a white shirt. He folded them and tucked them under his arm to take to the bathroom.

Just as he was half-way across his bedroom he heard Axel's voice just outside his bedroom door.

Oh crap…

Roxas madly dashed to the bathroom-

And tripped.

The fall sent him crashing to the floor.

"Oh shit! Roxas, are you alright?!" Axel hurriedly asked, running to his side.

Axel had probably seen his fall too, which made it that more embarrassing.

"Mmmph..." Roxas had also managed to face plant into the carpet.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt anywhere?" Axel touched his shoulder and Roxas, remembering his half-naked state, flinched away.

He hurriedly sat up, clutching his head. "Yeah…I'm okay."

"Alright…" Roxas, in his moment of pain, didn't notice the hurt expression on Axel's face.

He took his hand away from his face and looked at Axel.

"Thanks though. I appreciate your concern, Axel." Roxas smiled and stood.

Axel looked up at him with wide eyes and then…the laughing started.

"Um…What's so funny again?" Roxas frowned.

"You might want to fix your towel there, Roxy." Axel burst out laughing and ran out of the room.

"What the f-

Roxas looked down at himself and immediately turned four shades of red.

His towel was loose and drooping, showing a fair amount of his right hip and pelvic bone and a part of his happy trail.

God damn…

Roxas sighed and then slapped his hand against his face. He readjusted his towel and then picked up his clothes and made his way back to the bathroom.

:::

Axel and Roxas had breakfast with Namine and Roxas's mother, Tifa, before they left. Tifa had made them both wear sunscreen because of their pale complexions. Roxas had tried to say 'no', but the look on his mother's face told him she was not to be messed with. So the sunscreen went on.

After they had finished packing snacks, drinks, more sunscreen, towels, and an umbrella, Tifa declared them ready to go. So they left, a little hurried because of the fright that Tifa would make them take something else. Mothers…

:::

Roxas and Axel were supposed to meet up with Hayner, Pence, and Olette at a bookstore not very far from his house.

As Roxas and Axel walked, they talked about school, video games and music that they liked.

Roxas found out he liked a lot of music that Axel liked and the red head promised to give him a copy of his playlist later.

"Hey Axel, did that hurt when you got it pierced?" Roxas asked, pointing at his lip.

"My lip ring?" Axel glanced at him. "Yeah. A little. Why?"

"It just looks like it would hurt, you know?" Roxas stared at the shiny metal hoop.

"Yeah." Axel nodded, grinning.

They walked in comfortable silence for a couple minutes.

"What are your friends like?" Axel suddenly questioned him.

"Oh, Hayner, Pence, and Olette are great. You'll like them and I'm very sure they'll like you too." Roxas said, though inside he wasn't too sure.

"Alright then." After a few minutes, the taller boy sighed, paying attention to where he was walking again.

He's nervous…

Roxas smiled but turned away so that Axel couldn't see.

:::

"Hayner! Pence! Olette! Hey!" Roxas shouted as he saw his friends standing at the entrance to the bookstore.

"Hey!" They all answered back running up to him. They hugged and exchanged high fives and then their eyes turned curiously to Axel.

"Guys, this is Axel. He might be buying my house."

"The name's Axel. A-X-E-L, Got it memorized?" Axel smirked and Roxas saw Olette swoon a bit.

"Hey Axel." Hayner pounded fists which Axel responded quite well to. Pence high-fived him, and Olette smiled and high-fived him too.

As he watched his friends talk with Axel, he felt proud for a reason unknown to him.

Maybe because he had introduced Axel to them?

He didn't really know.

After everyone was done socializing, they began their short walk to the beach.

"Where'd you get those sick piercings, Axel?" Hayner asked eyeing the hoops and studs.

"I got them in Hollow Bastion after I moved away from here." Axel smiled.

"You used to live here?" Olette asked, curiously.

"Yeah. A couple years ago though." Axel looked down, kicking a rock as he walked.

Roxas turned towards them interested in hearing about Axel's past.

"What happened that you had to move?" Pence asked.

Axel glanced at Pence. Roxas noticed Axel looked a little sad.

"My little sister Kairi got really sick and almost died. She's okay now though. It's just at the time; Hollow Bastion had one of the best hospitals to treat her condition. So, that's why we moved there and now that she's okay we're moving back here."

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Olette said sadly.

"That sucks bro." Hayner patted Axel on the back.

"Sorry for asking, man." Pence patted his other side.

"It's alright. Maybe you guys could meet her one day." Axel grinned.

"Yeah!" Hayne, Pence, and Olette agreed happily.

Roxas looked on in stunned silence.

Axel had gone through that?

Axel glanced back at him, slowing down. Hayner, Pence, and Olette continued walking ahead.

"You coming or what?" Axel smirked.

"Yeah…I just…" Roxas jogged up to Axel.

"Just?" Axel prodded him to continue.

"I just wanted to say sorry for treating you like crap that day when we first met…I didn't know you went through all that."

"It's okay, right? We're friends now, aren't we?" Axel laughed, a bright smile gracing his features.

"Yeah…" Roxas smiled too as Axel slung his arm over his shoulders. And he didn't mind this time.

:::

When they reached the beach, Axel gasped.

"What's wrong, Axel?" Olette asked, concerned.

Everyone looked at him including Roxas.

"Nothing. I just haven't been here in forever!" Axel said smiling.

Roxas smiled too.

"The last one in is a pregnant chicken!" Axel called, dropped his stuff and ran like hell to the water.

Roxas's eye twitched.

Then he saw everyone else panicking to run and get to the water. They all dropped their stuff too.

"Guys! That's not fair! You left all the stuff here!" Roxas yelled, annoyed.

"Whatever…" He grumbled and began to load all the bags into his arms.

"Hey, let me get that." A girly voice said from behind him.

"What?" Roxas turned and he felt arms touch his to take some of the stuff away.

"My name's Samantha. You are?" A girl with sandy-blond hair smiled at him from above some bags in her arms.

"I'm Roxas." He politely smiled back. "Thanks for helping me with those."

"Oh, you're welcome! I just wanted to talk to you is all. Helping you carry this seemed like the perfect idea." She winked.

Roxas looked surprised for a second before smiling at her.

This girl was really straightforward.

"So do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.

"No." Roxas put down his load as they reached the spot where his friends had taken off their sandals to jump into the water.

"Do you want one?" She smiled, putting down the bags she was carrying. He noticed she had really pretty blue eyes.

"Um…" Roxas mumbled, dazzled by her bright smile. It wasn't as bright as Axel's was though.

Wait…

Why was he comparing them?

"Well, if you want one, give me a call, alright?" She winked, handed him a piece of paper with numbers on it, and then walked back to her friends. He noticed she was wearing a bikini and that she had long legs. She was really pretty.

"Dude! Who was that hot chick?" Hayner came up behind him. Pence came second.

"Her name's Samantha." He said, still looking at her retreating form.

"Oh yeah! Roxas scored! Woooh!" Hayner catcalled, slapping Roxas on the back.

Roxas turned a couple shades of pink and ducked his head.

"What's up?" Axel said from behind him. Hayner grabbed his shoulders and turned him around.

"Our Roxas just scored a date with a very hot chick." Hayner and Pence slapped his back, laughing again.

"Guys! I didn't agree to go yet! I don't even know her yet!" Roxas pulled away from them. He noticed Axel's bare chest. He was really pale and thin.

"You _get_ to _know_ her!" Hayner said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Hayner!" Olette said sternly, coming up to them too. She had heard what they had been saying though.

"Okay, okay. Sorry Olette, I forgot you were a girl!" Hayner burst out laughing, running to escape a slap.

"Hayner!" Olette let an outraged yell and ran after him.

Pence joined his angry girlfriend in running after Hayner.

That left Axel and Roxas to stare at the other three running around screaming in awe.

They both started laughing at them, but then Olette shot them both a warning look that said 'Don't start with me.' And they stopped laughing.

Roxas decided to try out the water and Axel followed him.

They were swimming comfortably, feet brushing the sand bottom.

"So are you gonna go out with her? That Samantha girl?" Axel asked, suddenly.

Roxas glanced at him, but Axel was looking away in the direction of the pier.

"I don't know. Maybe. I don't really know her that well." Roxas answered, quietly.

"I see."

They stayed in a comfortable silence until Pence, Hayner, and Olette got bored of playing tag, or so it had morphed into, and joined them again.

Olette decided to go get a beach ball so they could play in the water and got out.

She came back with it but Hayner decided to play chicken fight instead.

"Is everyone familiar with the rules?" Hayner asked, looking around. When everyone nodded he nodded too, clearly satisfied.

"Alright then. Axel's an anchor, same with Pence and I. Olette will take turns with me. We'll be on Pence. Roxas will go on Axel. Any objections?"

"But..."Roxas glanced at Axel.

But what?

He's gay, so I can't go on his shoulders?

Oh man…

"But?" Hayner looked at Roxas.

"Nothing." Roxas said pasting a fake smile on his face.

"Alrighty then! I go first!" Hayner yelled, grabbing Pence.

"Hey! Easy with my boyfriend!" Olette yelled at Hayner who just waved her off.

"Roxas?"

"What?" Roxas looked at Axel, who cocked an eyebrow at him. "Oh yeah. Sorry. I was spacing out there."

Shit. Shit. Shit. This was going to be awkward.

Axel didn't have to go completely under the water because he was so tall. Roxas blushed.

Axel stuck his head up above the water. "Roxas?"

Roxas shoved Axel's face down and hurriedly climbed onto Axel's shoulders.

Axel came back up, standing up to his full height.

Roxas looked down at the water. He felt really tall. Is this how tall people felt?

He blushed when Axel grabbed his knees pulling him forward.

"A-axel..." He stuttered.

"What?" Axel asked, tightening his grip so Roxas wouldn't fall.

"Never mind…" He lightly grabbed Axel's hair.

He noticed Axel's hair was messy. It was usually gelled in many spikes but now that it was wet it was plastered to his head. It was really long too. If anyone saw him from the back they would probably think it was a really tall girl. Axel had a thin waist and womanly hips.

Roxas blushed. Why was he thinking about this?

"Okay, Roxas! I'm going to kill you!" Hayner yelled from his position on Pence's shoulders.

"Not before I kill you first!" Roxas laughed.

"Go!" Olette yelled, signaling to start the fight.

Axel charged forward and Roxas almost lost his balance.

Pence was little slower and Axel was right on Pence before he even knew it.

Roxas pushed Hayner on the shoulder. Hayner pushed back. Axel backed up a little and Roxas shoved Hayner back, but Pence backed up too and they regained their balance.

"C'mon Roxas…" Axel whispered. He charged forward again and Roxas stuck both hands out, hitting Hayner and causing him to yelp and fall back. Pence wasn't fast enough and they toppled back into the water.

"Yes!" Axel jumped and fell back.

"Axel!!" Roxas cried out before they hit the water.

Axel surfaced before Roxas, laughing hysterically.

Roxas surfaced a second after, frowning. "Why'd you do that?"

"It was fun." Axel smiled at him.

"Whatever." Roxas waited for Olette to get onto Hayner's shoulders before he got onto Axel's.

After he was situated on Axel's shoulders, Axel stood up to his full height again.

"We're going easy on her." Roxas tugged gently at Axel's red hair.

"I know." Axel nodded.

"Go!" Pence yelled out, laughing at his girlfriend who looked uncomfortable.

Hayner charged Axel like Axel had done to Pence. Olette yelped when Roxas lightly pushed at her.

"Olette kill him!" Pence encouraged her from the sidelines.

She narrowed her eyes and Roxas gulped.

Uh-oh…

Hayner pushed Axel and he back up just as Olette hit Roxas.

Roxas tried to steady himself but he toppled back into the water with a grunt.

Axel and Roxas resurfaced to a laughing Hayner and whooping Pence.

Olette was blushing as her boyfriend hugged her joyfully.

"We tried." Axel smiled at Roxas.

"Yeah, we did." Roxas smiled back.

"I can't believe Roxas lost to a girl!!" Hayner laughed, uproariously.

Roxas frowned and pushed his head under the water.

:::

After they had decided that the beach was getting boring, everyone packed up and they all made their way to Hayner's house which was near the beach.

They changed and then left their stuff there. After they had gotten some snacks they headed to the mall.

Pence and Olette were walking hand in hand ahead of everyone else, Hayner had run into one of his friends from school and they were walking behind Pence and Olette.

So that left Axel and Roxas walking behind them all.

"So did you like the beach?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, I loved it. I haven't been to the beach in forever. I didn't really like the beaches in Hollow Bastion. It was too hot." Axel smiled glancing at him.

"Okay. How is it in Hollow Bastion?"

"It's not as nice as it is here, I guess. There are a lot of bad kids over there and you have to be mean to survive."

Roxas looked at Axel in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah." Axel nodded.

"That sucks."

Roxas absently wondered how Axel had acted when he was in Hollow Bastion.

They were silent until they arrived at the mall.

Once they reached the entrance, Olette dragged Pence off to a shoe shop and Hayner said bye to go look in a store that sold Struggle bats.

"What's struggle?" Axel asked as they walked.

"It's a sport where you take a bat and fight with another person."

"Um…okay?" Axel raised an eyebrow.

"Shut up. I don't know how to explain it. I just do it." Roxas lightly shoved Axel.

They were nearing the food court when Axel suddenly cried out.

"Axel? What is it?" Roxas quickly looked at Axel only to find a delighted look on his face.

"Oh my God…Roxas I have to show you something…" Axel hurried off to an ice-cream shop.

"What the hell?" Roxas stared after the red head who started waving madly for him to come over.

As he slowly walked over, he saw Axel pay for something and then he was given two light blue popsicles.

When he reached Axel, he asked, "Are those poisonous?"

Axel gave him a look that said 'Are you really asking me that?'

"Okay. Jeez. Sorry." Roxas shrugged. Axel shook his head, smiling at him and offered him one of the frosty treats.

"Go on eat it." Axel said, licking his.

"How can I be so sure you're not trying to poison me?" Roxas grinned.

Axel glared at him.

Roxas huffed, "Fine." He looked at the popsicle and then gave it an experimental lick.

It was salty and when he was just about to spit it out, it was sweet.

It was actually really good. He gave it another lick.

"This is really good." He bit off a small chunk with his teeth.

"I know." Axel smiled at him, licking his again.

"Thank you." Roxas smiled back.

The quiet moment was ruined when someone suddenly squealed, "Axel!!"

:::

Guess who that is? xD This chapter was a little longer than the first one was. I hope you enjoyed, and chapter three will be out soon! Don't forget to review! I get my inspiration from reviews! :D


	3. Just Open Up and Look Inside

Title: Let's Call It Love

Rating: T+ - M+

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I DON'T own KH! Okay?!

A/N: And here's chapter three! :D I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review, please! ^^

Btw, the title of this chapter was inspired by the song 'Say Anything (Else)' by Cartel.

The title is not, I repeat not, sexual innuendo! Lol xD

:::

Ch. 3

Just Open Up and Look Inside

:::

_The quiet moment was ruined when someone suddenly squealed, "Axel!!"_

:::

"Axel! Axel! Axel!"

Axel and Roxas whipped around to see a dirty-blond haired boy with a mixture between a mullet and a mohawk running and squealing towards them.

"Who the hell is that?" Roxas stared wide-eyed at the boy coming closer.

"Oh shit..." Axel sighed, giving his popsicle to Roxas just in time before the boy collided into him.

Roxas stared at the boy who had pushed Axel down to the floor and…

Oh my God…

The boy planted a kiss right on Axel's lips before snuggling into his chest and bursting out crying.

Axel sheepishly smiled up at Roxas while awkwardly patting the boy's back.

Roxas glanced around and saw that people were starting to stare at them.

"Uh…Axel? How do you guys know each other?" Roxas asked slowly.

He also wanted to scream, "And why the FUCK are you kissing him in front of me!?"

But he bit his lip and held it back like the good boy his mom had taught him to be.

"Demyx, can you get off?" He pushed the sniffling blond onto the floor and stood.

"That's Demyx. He's been my best friend ever since we were kids." Axel kicked the blond on the ground.

"Then why did he?..." Roxas asked, clearly uncomfortable

"Kiss me? Oh, he's from Europe or something and his town's custom is to kiss on the lips in greeting." Axel kicked the blond again. "It's just when he moved to the _US_, he never let that _go_."

The blond finally stood up and pouted. "I hate you. Why'd you have to kick me?"

Roxas was strangely reminded of a puppy. A cat and a puppy.

"I kicked you because you tackled me like the freak that you are." Axel grinned and put Demyx's head in a headlock.

"Axy! Stop it! I'm going to have Zexy beat you up!" Demyx whined.

"You know he can't touch me! I'm too hot!" Axel laughed.

"Waaah! Zexy!"

"What are you doing to my boyfriend?" A calm voice interrupted.

Roxas glanced at where the sound came from and saw a tall boy with grayish, blue hair covering one side of his face.

"Zexy!!" Demyx happily giggled.

"Hey Zex." Axel let go of Demyx who instantly hid behind the newcomer.

Roxas felt out of the picture. He felt like these people and Axel had a relationship he couldn't ever compare to.

Just as he was about to walk away, he heard Axel yell, "Roxas! Get your hot ass over here!"

The blond flushed in anger and embarrassment.

He slowly walked over to them again.

"Okay, sorry!" Axel laughed when he saw the murderous look on Roxas's face. He took Roxas's shoulders and made him stand in front of him.

"This is my friend Roxas. He's selling his house and my parents might be buying it."

"Hey." Roxas smiled politely and shook hands with the slate-colored boy and then Demyx.

"I'm Zexion." The boy said, quietly.

Demyx grinned, "And I'm Demyx! And this is my boyfriend!" He hugged Zexion.

"I'm Roxas." He smiled even though on the inside he was twitching…

Oh God…

More gay people…

"Well, it was really nice meeting you Roxas, Axel, but Demyx and I have a date to return to." Zexion stated, nodding at them.

"Bye Axy, Roxy!" Demyx giggled, grabbing on to his boyfriend with one arm and waving bye with the other.

When they were out of sight, Roxas punched Axel.

"Ow! What was that for?" Axel shouted.

"I hope it hurts." Roxas started to walk away towards a CD store.

"Hey, Roxas! What was that for?" Axel asked, jogging to catch up to the blond.

"For saying that my ass was…" He couldn't continue without shivering.

"Oh…I'm sorry about that. I got carried away." Axel laughed, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Does he really think my ass is hot?...

Roxas shook his head, trying to get rid of those thoughts.

He entered the CD store and made his way to the racks in the back.

He was looking for the One-X Three Days Grace album.

Hayner had let him borrow it and he wanted to buy it too.

"Hey Axel. Can you help me look for the One-X Three Days Grace album?" Roxas asked, flipping through some CDs on a rack.

"You mean this?" Axel said from behind him.

Roxas turned around and smiled. "Yeah. Thanks." He reached out for it only for it to be pulled away.

"Ah-Ah-Ah, Roxas. I need something first." Axel tsked, stretching his long arm above him so Roxas couldn't reach it.

"What?" Roxas growled, clearly annoyed.

"I want a kiss." Axel smiled.

His smile fell when a fist connected with his stomach.

The CD fell right into Roxas's waiting hand, as Axel hunched over holding his stomach.

"Thanks Axel." Roxas smirked and walked towards the cash register. Though as he did, he was lightly blushing.

God, Axel was so perverted!

"Roxas! That's not what I meant! I meant the chocolate!" Axel called out behind him.

"What?" Roxas turned around to see Axel holding out a small chocolate. And yes, it was a kiss.

Crap…

"Why didn't you just say the chocolate, idiot?" Roxas huffed, embarrassed about hitting Axel for no reason.

"Because nobody says kiss the chocolate!" Axel held his stomach, pouting.

"Well, sorry. Here give me that." Roxas took the chocolate from Axel and quickly paid for it.

Once they were of the store, he handed Axel the chocolate.

"Thanks for the chocolate and the punch." Axel laughed, opening the wrapper. "You want some?"

"No thanks. It's all yours." Roxas grinned.

They walked in comfortable silence for awhile.

"You're friends are really interesting." Roxas interrupted.

"I know, right? Demyx is really retarded but he's very loyal. Zexion will tell you something bluntly but he won't judge you." Axel paused for a moment. "I think they like you a lot too."

"Really?" Roxas glanced at Axel to find he was smiling that really bright smile.

"Yeah." Axel looked at him.

Roxas blushed and turned away.

Axel had a really beautiful smile.

Whether it be a girl or guy, he could still appreciate a nice smile.

And Axel had a nice smile.

"Hey Roxas, Axel! There you guys are!" Olette called, breaking Roxas from his thoughts.

Olette, Pence, and Hayner ran up to them.

"Hey, let's go to the skate park! We could even go to the sand lot to struggle!" Hayner suggested.

"Alright, but we have to go pick up our boards at your house." Roxas said to Hayner.

"Okay! Let's go!" Hayner said excitedly, punching the air with his fist.

:::

The skate park was where all the high school kids hung out so it was pretty crowded but nothing short of how it normally was.

Axel didn't have a board so Roxas took turns with him.

To everyone's surprise, Axel was almost as good as Hayner, and Hayner was really good.

"How'd you learn to skate like that?" Roxas asked Axel when he got bored of the ramp.

"I learned in Hollow Bastion. Let's say, I was labeled a rebellious skater punk." Axel laughed.

"That's amazing. You haven't even wiped out once and I have four times!" Roxas couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"I know Roxy, but I'm not that good." Axel grinned, ruffling Roxas's hair.

Roxas tried to slap Axel's hand away but Axel had already removed it.

"Don't call me that." Roxas huffed, and went to skate on the ramp some more.

"Whatever, Roxy!" Axel laughed, watching as Roxas situated himself at the top of the ramp.

Roxas glared down at him and then let the board go forward and down the ramp.

When Roxas was coming down the other side he leaned forward a little too much and Axel watched in horror as Roxas fell and face planted onto the ramp's wooden floor.

"Roxas!" Axel shouted running to where Roxas had yet to get up.

Some people were staring with concerned expressions.

"Hey, Roxy. Are you alright?" Axel touched his shoulder when he reached the blond.

"Roxy?" Concern laced his voice.

"I'm fine, Axel." Roxas sat up and looked at him which caused Axel's eyes to widen.

"What?"

"Uh…Roxas? Your nose is bleeding." Axel hurriedly removed his shirt and pressed it to Roxas's nose.

"Really?" Roxas removed the towel. Axel was right; there were spots of blood on his white t-shirt.

"Sorry I took your shirt and ruined it." Roxas apologized.

"It's alright. I have another one, see?" Axel pointed to his black wife beater.

"Not the same, Axel." Roxas mumbled, feeling embarrassed and guilty.

"Here, c'mon. Let's go and get Pence, Hayner, and Olette and go to the sand lot." Axel helped Roxas stand up. Roxas leaned on him for a second and then remembered who it was and flinched away.

When they reached Olette, Pence, and Hayner, Roxas wasn't really bleeding anymore.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" Olette said, concerned, already knowing something had happened.

"I wiped out on the ramp." Roxas held out the bloody shirt.

"Dude!" Hayner yelled, staring at the blood.

"You're a brave man for attempting that huge ramp." Pence patted him on the back, grinning.

"Thanks." Roxas grinned too.

"I'm glad you're okay." Olette smiled.

"Me too. Do you guys want to go to the sand lot now? I want to see that before I have to go home." Axel said.

"Okay! But we have to warn you, there's a really mean guy there named Seifer. He's a real bully, so just ignore him and his stupid followers Fuu and Rai."

"Alright. I'll try." Axel nodded, smirking.

:::

When they arrived at the sandlot, Seifer and his two followers were sitting on the stairs of some building.

"I had a feeling the chicken-wuss and his little clique would show up today." Seifer stood when he saw the approaching group.

"Shut up, Seifer. We're not in the mood." Hayner sneered as he walked past the other.

Pence threw an arm protectively over Olette's shoulders and made sure he was walking on the side that Seifer was standing on.

Axel sized the boy named 'Seifer' up. He was built and could probably do some damage in a fight.

He decided not to mess with the boy. He only took a glance at the girl and boy and decided they were not even worthy of a full assessment. They were only wannabes.

"Hey Hayner. You got a new little fairy to join your group? Wait, correct that. Huge fairy." Seifer chuckled while Rai and Fuu laughed as well.

Nobody looked at him and that seemed to anger the boy more.

"Hey. Look at me when I'm talking to you. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Seifer growled.

"Didn't yours?" Axel retorted starting to get annoyed.

Seifer looked surprised for a second but then a smirk made its way across his scarred face.

"You want to start something, red?" Seifer made a gesture like he wanted Axel to come over to him.

"No Axel…He doesn't play fair." Roxas tugged on Axel's wife beater as he stepped in front of the blond.

"Neither do I." Axel smirked.

"Come on, sexy. Let's see what you really got." Axel said getting into a fighting stance.

Roxas's eyes widened. That was a kickboxing stance…

Axel knew kickboxing?...

Hayner whooped loudly and Pence and Olette cheered and clapped from the sidelines.

"Axel…" Roxas said, hesitantly.

"Go. I'll be fine." Axel smiled at him. In that moment, Seifer charged him.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted in alarm.

Axel quickly turned and in one second was on the floor and sweeping Seifer's feet right out from under him.

"Oh my God…" Roxas heard Olette gasp from behind him. Hayner was silent and then he started yelling louder.

Roxas couldn't believe his eyes. Axel had just knocked down Seifer in one blow…

"Yeah! Go Axel!" Pence cheered.

Axel stood above Seifer and smiled. "Hey Sweetie, is that all you got?"

"You bitch…" Seifer growled, slowly getting up into a crouch.

"What? I can't hear you from all the way down there." Axel cupped his hand over his ear.

Roxas backed up to where Pence, Hayner, and Olette were.

Fuu and Rai started cheering after getting over the initial shock of having their leader fall down from only one blow.

Some other people had joined and were cheering for Axel because of their dislike towards the Twilight Town Disciplinary Committee, or as Seifer's gang called themselves.

Seifer in blind rage, charged at Axel again. Axel side-stepped, which made Seifer stumble off balance. Axel rounded and hit Seifer with his fist in the center of his bent back.

Seifer fell to his knees. Axel stood over him. Seifer was panting but Axel hadn't even broken a sweat yet.

"Have you had enough yet?" Axel cocked his head to the side.

"No." Seifer grabbed Axel's leg and pulled the taller boy down.

Axel!

Roxas looked on in fear. Seifer never played fair.

Axel fell to the ground and Seifer grabbed his shirt, straddling him.

Axel narrowed his eyes and his fist connected with Seifer's cheek. Seifer winced but didn't seem to mind the blow.

"Damn, should've restrained you better." Seifer grabbed both of Axel's arms and held them with one hand. Axel couldn't break free from the boy's iron grip no matter how hard he struggled.

"You should give up now." Seifer said loudly so everyone could hear.

All the spectators grew silent as they waited for what was to come next.

A bright idea suddenly came to Axel's mind.

Dead silence and then-

"Oh! Seifer!" Axel gave one of the loudest and longest moans he could muster.

Roxas's jaw dropped.

It was silent for about 20 seconds and then everyone started laughing and cheering.

Seifer sat still as if frozen. His eyes were wide with surprise and disbelief.

Axel took this opportunity to knock the shocked boy back and off him and then put his right shoe over the other boy's neck.

"I win. Oh, and by the way, the name's not 'red'. It's Axel. A-X-E-L, got it memorized?" Axel smirked down at the still stunned boy.

Everyone cheered. Roxas couldn't stop himself from smiling.

Axel walked back to Roxas and high-fived him. All the other spectators started to leave, satisfied with the fight's outcome.

"Hey Axel. This is not over." Seifer said from behind them as he walked out of the sand lot.

"We'll be watching you, you know?" Rai said.

"Yeah." Fuu agreed.

When they were out of sight, everyone began to congratulate him.

"Axel you're a genius!" Hayner laughed, pounding the red head on the back.

"Good technique, man!" Pence said pounding fists with him.

"I've never seen something so amazing in m life!" Olette smiled brightly.

"Thanks." Axel nodded at each of them. Suddenly, a guitar solo ring tone went off.

"Sorry." Axel smiled sheepishly. "That's me."

The red head flipped his phone open. "Hello. Axel speaking."

He made the gesture of being right back and he walked away from Roxas and the others. The blond didn't listen to his friends as he thought about how good Axel had fought with Seifer.

If Axel had taken kickboxing…

Why hadn't he said so earlier?

He promised himself to ask later.

Axel returned a few minutes later, sporting a sheepish grin.

"Sorry. That was my mom. She said it was time to come home for dinner."

"Oh man! I wanted to hang out a little more!" Hayner pouted.

"I need to get home too, anyways." Olette said.

"I'll walk you home." Pence wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Crap! Roxas you'll stay with me, right?" Hayner putting both hands together in a pleading gesture.

"I have to go home too. Sorry Hayner." Roxas apologized.

"Aww, man! Oh well, I'll see you guys tomorrow at school then." Hayner waved and then walked away.

"Bye!" Pence and Olette waved and left the two alone.

"C'mon, let's go. It's getting late." Axel said, grabbing his stuff.

"Yeah." Roxas grabbed his own stuff and followed the taller boy out and in the direction of his house.

:::

Roxas said goodbye to Axel when they reached his house. Roxas had asked where he was staying but Axel had said he could walk.

They said goodbye and when Roxas couldn't see Axel anymore he went to the kitchen to get dinner.

Once he had eaten, he went up to his room completely exhausted. He said 'hi' to Sora who was reading some action manga and then went to brush his teeth.

Then he undressed and slid under the covers, instantly falling asleep.

He hadn't asked Axel how he knew kickboxing or if he was going to be going to school tomorrow. They had just only been talking about what they thought their dinners would consist of.

He had really wanted to know too.

It seemed he'd just have to wait until tomorrow.

:::

And there's chapter 3!! xD Chapter 4 might be out tomorrow but I'm not sure ^^

Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :D


	4. Just The Way You Are

Title: Let's Call It Love

Rating: T+ - M+

Pairing: AkuRoku

Disclaimer: I do NOT own KH…Sadly. *Sniffles*

A/N: Here's ch.4! School sucks! :C

**PLEASEREAD:::** Thanks so much to Beck-dono! I believe Beck-dono is a girl, but if I am wrong I am sorry! But thanks to her review, I got the motivation to start writing again!

**To Beck-dono:** You have no idea how happy your review made me! Your review reminded me of why I started writing. I know that sounds super cliché, but it's true. So from my heart, thanks so much! xD

**To all my other lovely reviewers:** Your reviews have not been forgotten. Thanks so much if you stuck around! I deeply appreciate it! :D

This chapter's title is inspired by the song 'Just the Way You Are' by Milky and it is dedicated to Beck-dono. Thank you! :)

*Also, the chapter's title doesn't really have to do with the chapter's contents. It just shows what music I am listening to while I write it. :D Don't forget to review! xD

:::

Ch. 4

Just the Way You Are

:::

"_I'm Zexion." The boy said, quietly. _

_Demyx grinned, "And I'm Demyx! And this is my boyfriend!" He hugged Zexion. _

:::

"_Hey Axel. This is not over." Seifer said from behind them as he walked out of the sand lot. _

:::

_He hadn't asked Axel how he knew kickboxing or if he was going to be going to school tomorrow._

_It seemed he'd just have to wait until tomorrow._

:::

It was Monday morning and someone was screaming.

More specifically, Sora was screaming.

About some crap Roxas seriously didn't want to know and was probably better off not knowing.

He tried to get at least a couple of more minutes of sleep before he knew he had to get up and shower.

He could hear Sora running in the hallway towards their shared room and he winced. He had a vague feeling of what Sora was going to do next.

"OHMYGODROXASYOUHAVETOSEETHIS!" Sora yelled, running over to Roxas's bed and jumping on the covered blond.

"Sora, get off me!" Roxas shouted, but it fell on deaf ears for Sora was too caught up in his excitement to hear his twin.

"OHMYGODROXASYOUWON'TBELIEVEWHATAXELGOTFORYOUIT'SSOOOGOOD!" Sora jumped off of Roxas and ran downstairs again.

"Jesus fucking Christ! It's 6 in the morning, Sora!" Roxas yelled after the boy even though he was sure the other wouldn't hear.

He hadn't even understood a word Sora had said.

The blond sighed in frustration and got up.

He wouldn't be able to fall asleep again. He decided to take a quick shower and dress so he'd have some extra time to kill before school.

Roxas made his way to the bathroom and stripped. He turned on the water and stepped in the tub.

"Ah shit!" The water was cold and he backed up against the wall to avoid the icy spray.

He waited until the water was warm again until he stepped back under it.

He washed his hair with some of Sora's shampoo and then soaped his body.

The blond then washed off the soap and shampoo and turned off the water.

He stepped out, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his hips.

Roxas made his way back to the bedroom and grabbed a pair of black jeans, a grey shirt with some logo on the front, a pair of black socks, his favorite black and white cloth rings, his favorite white and black checkered wrist band, and black boxers.

He threw everything onto his bed and then dressed. He threw the towel over his head and grabbed his favorite pair of black sneakers and walked out of the room and downstairs.

The blond made his way to the kitchen already smelling the mouth-watering aroma of pancakes, sausage, waffles, and French toast.

"Smells great, mom." Roxas opened the fridge, grabbing a carton of orange juice only to find it empty.

"Thanks honey. Your dad already left for work." His mother nodded for him to take a seat at the table.

"Who drank all my orange juice?" Roxas asked, looking at his Namine, Sora, and his mother.

"Axel likes orange juice, honey. You know it can't be all yours." His mother answered from her spot at the stove.

"Wait…He's here?" Roxas asked in surprise.

"Yeah. He just got here. He went to go wash his hands." Namine said from her spot at the table.

Roxas sighed and grabbed the jug of homemade tea his mom always made. He sat next to the empty seat where he presumed Axel would be sitting.

He poured the tea in the cup his mother had already set out for him and lightly sipped at it.

"So Sora, what were you yelling about this morning again?" Roxas asked, curiously. It seemed the brunette had settled down. A lot.

"About what-

"What I got you." Axel interrupted Sora, coming into the room.

Sora pouted and Axel ruffled his hair, smiling.

"What'd you get me?" Roxas asked, looking at the red head as he sat down next to the blond.

"I got you a box of Sea Salt popsicles." Axel sipped at his glass of orange juice and then set it down.

"Thanks but you drank all my OJ, you know." Roxas pointed at the red head's glass and glared.

"I beat you to it." Axel shrugged, playfully sticking his tongue out.

Namine giggled and Sora laughed at Axel's antics.

Roxas blushed in embarrassment and shoved Axel, turning away.

"Boys. No fighting in the house." Tifa scolded while getting something from the fridge.

"Yes, Mrs. Strife." Axel saluted.

Tifa smiled and laughed. "Honey, call me Tifa."

"Mom!" Roxas, Namine, and Sora said at the same time, embarrassed.

Axel laughed at the three siblings until they turned glares his way which made him shut up.

:::

"How come they just didn't make you transfer next year?" Roxas asked, as they walked to school.

"My dad is a good friend of the principal." Axel answered.

"Only that?" Roxas said, in disbelief.

"I also scored above average on the entrance exams and I seem to know a lot of stuff that's ahead of my age group. So the principal decided he could make a middle of the year transfer. I don't really know...I was playing video games when my dad explained it to me." Axel glanced at Roxas avoiding an old woman with a fluffy dog walking by on the sidewalk.

"You must be really smart then." Hayner said, coming up from behind them.

Roxas jumped a little in fright and then glared at Hayner.

"What the hell, Hayner?" Roxas tried to smack him but the blond boy escaped running up ahead to escape them.

Roxas turned back to Axel to see him laughing into his palm.

"Traitor." Roxas muttered, continuing to walk and not waiting for the red head to catch up.

"Wait for me!" Axel called out to Roxas, still laughing.

:::

Roxas found out he had a couple classes with Axel. Anatomy, Geometry Honors, and Spanish 2.

But he was currently zoning out in English right now.

He absently wondered what class Axel was in now.

Maybe History?

He sighed, looking up at the clock slowly ticking away.

There was no use wondering anyways. He was still going to be stuck in this class for another thirty minutes or so.

He put his head down and fell asleep.

:::

The next couple of classes were uneventful except for when Roxas's friend, Tidus, accidentally burned his cake in home economics and you could smell it all throughout the hallway.

Now it was lunch, his favorite part of the school day.

He made his way to the cafeteria with Hayner and Pence.

Once they reached the cafeteria, they headed towards their usual table all the way in the back of the room.

Roxas had brought lunch today and he sat at the table while everyone else bought theirs.

"Hey Roxy." A voice said across from him. He looked up and frowned when he saw who it was.

"I told you not to call me that about how many times now?" Roxas said, while un-wrapping his sandwich from its plastic prison.

"I don't know. Maybe about a million?" Axel grinned, then picked up his piece of pizza and bit into it.

Roxas sighed and drank from the tea he'd bought from the cafeteria vending machine earlier that day.

"Hey guys. What's up?" Hayner said, sitting next to Roxas.

"Nothing much." Axel said, before taking another bite out of his pizza.

"What he said." Roxas took a bite of his sandwich.

"Hey everyone." Olette said joining them. She sat on Roxas's other side. Pence was with her and he greeted them as well, sitting down next to Axel.

"I was just wondering would you guys like to have scary movies or comedies on Friday night?" Olette asked the group.

"Movies?" Axel asked, glancing at the group looking confused.

"Oh man! It's a blast! We have these movie nights every Friday and we do a lot of crazy shit and watch movies all night!" Hayner yelled, excitedly, causing some people to glance over at them.

"Don't forget the snacks." Pence chimed in, grinning.

"Oh my God, yes!" Hayner sighed, looking as if he was about to start drooling.

"Ew!" Olette laughed at Hayner's euphoric expression, and then she turned to Axel, "So would you like to come? This week the movie night's at my house."

"Sure." Axel nodded and smiled.

"Awesome." Everyone grinned including Roxas.

:::

That conversation had been days ago. Now it was Friday afternoon and Roxas was getting ready to go over to Olette's house.

Axel lounged on his bed reading a magazine and casually flipping through the pages while Roxas packed his sleeping bag among other things.

"Wow, this girl is hot…" Axel muttered absently as Roxas zipped up his duffel bag.

"What?" Roxas turned, surprised.

"What?" Axel looked up at him innocently, and then a smirk formed on his lips, "Ah. I see. You thought I was completely gay didn't you?" He chuckled, closing the magazine.

"But aren't you?..." Roxas asked, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Nope. I'm bi." Axel smirked, throwing the magazine carelessly behind him onto the bed.

"Oh. Interesting." Roxas turned away, face coloring; He was uncomfortable with how the conversation was going.

"Whatever. So are you ready now?" Axel asked, teasing him about taking so long.

"Yes. Do you have the movies we picked out?" Roxas glanced back at the red head as he picked up his bag and walked to his bedroom door.

"Yup, so can we go nooow?" Axel shuffled impatiently from foot to foot.

"Yes." Roxas glared at Axel, "You act like such a little kid sometimes."

"I know." Axel stuck his tongue out at Roxas. Roxas glared at the appendage contemplating if he should rip it off or not.

Before he could make a decision though, Axel retracted his tongue and stared at him, cocking his head to one side.

"What?" Roxas asked, coming out of his mental debate. He started to feel uncomfortable under Axel's intense gaze. He resisted the urge to squirm.

Axel let out a chuckle, "Roxas, I think you have a freckle." To emphasize his point, he raised his finger and traced it across Roxas's face to his left jaw bone. Roxas's eyes widened and he swiftly turned away from Axel to his bedroom mirror.

Axel was right.

There was a light brown freckle on his left side where his jaw and neck met.

But Axel still didn't have to touch him!

He felt heat rising to his cheeks and he hurriedly walked out the door - muttering a 'Let's go, retard.' – To hide it.

Axel stared after Roxas and then chuckled, hurrying to catch up with the blonde.

:::

"Nooo! You stupid girl! Don't go in there!" Olette yelled at the T.V. which was currently playing a scary movie that Hayner had picked out.

"Remind me why we watch these stupid horror films again." Pence said, throwing a piece of popcorn at the large screen.

Axel started laughing when the girl suddenly got killed by the serial killer in the movie.

Roxas just shook his head trying not to join in on the laughter.

"Axel, they're called horror films for a reason! You're not supposed to laugh at them!" Hayner sat up from the couch pointing at the red head who was currently propped up on a couple pillows below it.

"Sorry, I can't help it. I just can't believe she'd go into the room where she knew he was. That's just plain retarded!"

Roxas glared at the red head from his spot on a beanie bag chair next to where Axel was situated.

Olette was holding on to Pence for dear life. She was so scared she was almost crying.

Pence was rubbing her back in soothing circles, but it wasn't really helping.

Alex glanced at Roxas who was still glaring at him.

He stuck out his tongue with his eyes closed, his face and teeth glowing an eerily pale bluish color.

Roxas's eyes widened and his heart began to beat faster.

And then the next moment, it was over. Axel had already turned away.

But Roxas was still staring at him and he didn't know why.

His cheeks were warm and his eyes were glued to a piece of hair that was sticking out from beside Axel's ear. He desperately wanted to move that piece of hair back.

His hand was itching but Hayner was looking at him now with a questioning look.

He forced his gaze away from Axel and to Hayner giving a smile and showing that he was okay.

Hayner nodded and looked back to the screen where the movie was still playing.

Roxas looked down at his hands.

Why did he feel…?

He glanced back at Axel and then back to his hands.

He swallowed.

Oh God…

:::

The movie was over and the DVD screensaver was bouncing back and forth across the screen.

Hayner, Olette, and Pence were all asleep.

Axel and Roxas were the only ones awake.

The only sound in the house was the ticking of the grandfather clock in Olette's living room and the light snoring from Pence.

"It's your turn." Roxas whispered.

"I thought it was yours. Oh well, I'll go." Axel took his chess piece which seemed to be a pawn and moved it up one square on the board.

Roxas made a light humming sound as he thought of which way to move next.

He took his queen and he heard Axel take a sharp intake of breath.

He glanced up and almost burst out laughing from the look of horror on the red head's face.

He tried to concentrate again.

Roxas moved his queen over the checkers one by one until he reached Axel's horse.

He heard the red head mutter a curse before he knocked it over and then picked it up, putting it on his side.

Roxas smiled up at Axel, "Your turn."

But Axel was asleep.

His head was leaning back against the couch and his eyes were closed.

Or at least he looked like he was…

Roxas pushed the board aside and crawled over to Axel.

He watched the red head's chest rise and fall slowly.

Liar.

He got close to Axel's face to see if his eyes were moving underneath his lids.

Closer. Closer…

Axel opened his eyes and stared at him.

Roxas felt his face heating up.

His face was inches away from Axel's face. This probably looked like a really suspicious position to him.

Roxas was about to open his mouth to explain himself, but Axel had already closed his eyes again and went back to sleep.

He sighed, pulling back. He pulled a pillow and blanket off the couch and lay down on the floor.

The blond closed his eyes and soon darkness overcame him.

:::

Red hair, green eyes, soft lips, and light cologne…

That lip ring brushing against his lips…

It was cold yet warm at the same time.

Or was that due to his hot breath?...

:::

Shit.

Roxas opened his eyes to bright lights shining in his face.

It was morning. It seemed that no one else was up.

He decided to go back to sleep.

He turned to his side to get into a more comfortable position and gasped.

Axel's face was right in front of his.

His red lashes and hair were like fire in the morning light.

His lips were slightly parted and he was so close Roxas could feel his warm breath whenever he breathed out.

His heart beat sped up and he felt his face growing hot.

He felt like tracing Axel's tattoos.

What the hell?...

He quickly turned around, curling in on himself.

What the hell is wrong with me?...

Roxas closed his eyes, but sleep did not come.

:::

A/N: Wow, I haven't written in soo long. Updates are long overdue. I'm truly sorry, everyone! :(


End file.
